Let Me Help You
by muzik-luvvx
Summary: Those eyes so cold,so emotionless held something no one wanted to see...pain,hurt. Let me be the one to help you Sasuke. Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

"Hinata, you still haven't answered my question, do you accept?"

Hinata still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tsunade wanted her to watch over Sasuke?!

"Demo, Tsunade-sama, w-wouldn't Sakura-san or Naruto-kun be a b-better person for this job?"

She was confused as to why she was being asked to do this; it had been five years since the Uchiha had betrayed Konoha. Everyone thought he would never come back, but all of a sudden there was news that he returned of his own free will. She had personally never talked to him she usually kept her distance he seemed to intimidate her when she was younger.

When she heard the news that he returned she was shocked to say the least. The rookie nine all had mixed emotions, but the main emotion was anger. How dare he come back after many of his comrades died trying to keep him in Konoha! She herself just felt grateful that he was safe, and that Naruto wouldn't have to endanger himself anymore trying to find him. Which was why she couldn't understand why Tsunade asked her and not Sakura or Naruto? She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of her name.

"Hinata," Tsunade said, her voice sounding sad all of a sudden, "You're the only one left, I've asked every one of the rookie nine, even Sakura and Naruto, none of them would say yes. You're my only hope."

Tsunade watched as the young woman slowly lowered her head, her long, beautiful locks falling over her shoulders. Tsunade knew if anyone could do this it would be Hinata. Out of all the rookies Hinata was always the most compassionate, she was the perfect candidate for this.

'I_ don't know what to __say.' _Hinata felt extremely terrible about Sasuke. '_No one wanted to watch over him? Not even his own teammates? Why?__'_ She understood that he made some mistakes but everyone should be forgiven. She decided she wasn't going to be like everyone else; she would give Sasuke a chance.

"So Hinata, do you accept?"

Hinata took a deep breath, "Hai; Tsunade-sama, I accept."

Tsunade smiled, "Good! I'll have Shizune take you to him now."

Walking down the dark corridors, Hinata began to get more and more nervous, '_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' _

_"Shizune_-san, what exactly does Tsunade-sama mean by watching over Uchiha-san?"

"Tsunade-samadidn't tell you all the details?" Shizune asked, shocked. But then nodded in understanding. '_She didn't want her to say no.'_

She cleared her throat, "Well Hinata-san you'll have to be watching over Sasuke at all times, day **and** night. That means you'll have to live with him until Tsunade-sama thinks its safe enough for him to live on his own."

Shizune watched in amusement as the Hyuuga 's face went as white as a ghost's , mouth opening and closing trying to get a coherent word out of her mouth.

"Ch-chotto m-matte! She didn't tell me any of that! My father w-would never allow that!"

She was terrified all of a sudden, not by having to live with Sasuke but of what her father will say when he finds out, or worse Neji!

"It's okay Hinata-san! I'm sure your father will understand! It's for the good of the village ok?" Shizune said cheerfully, trying to calm the girl down, "Oh, here we are! Hello Kakashi-san."

Said ninja closed his book and looked at the two women, his eye crinkling fondly, "Hello. I'm guessing Hinata-san is the one who will be watching over Sasuke."

"Hai. Is he awake?"

"Aa. Sasuke it's time to go. They've finally found a guardian for you," Kakashi said as he slowly unlocked and opened the chamber door.

As soon as the door opened Sasuke glared; Kakashi chuckled; Shizune screamed and covered her nose, quickly facing the opposite side of the dark hall; while Hinata fainted.

"Kakashi," Sasuke growled, as he quickly wrapped the towel around his wet waist. He looked up, Sharingan blazing as he glared at the copy ninja, "Didn't I tell you to knock before you unlock that door?!"

Well I hope you liked chapter one of _Let Me Help You_! I'll try to have chapter 2 out by Thursday But **ONLY IF** you review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Hinata-san! Hinata! Wake up!"

Hinata lay on the concrete floor still unconscious. Apparently seeing Sasuke naked really knocked her out. After said thing happened Kakashi, still chuckling, carried her into the chamber room. Now they were trying to get her up. The only problem was it wasn't working.

"I give up Kakashi-san. She isn't budging; I don't know what else to do."

To tell you the truth, Shizune was just about pissed; there was a girl knocked out on the floor and neither Sasuke nor Kakashi offered to help wake her up; just as she was about to pulverize the two ninja Hinata, fortunately, woke up.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Shinzune said, hurriedly running over to help the girl up.

"Yes…I-I think so."

Hinata looked around the dimly lit room. She looked at each person in the room, her eyes stopped on Sasuke. She immediately covered her face, embarrassed that she saw him in all his naked glory.

She felt someone grab her arm and realized it was Shizune, leading her toward Sasuke, "Sasuke, I'm sure you remember Hinata-san. She will be your guardian until further notice."

Hinata quickly bowed her head, "Hello Uchiha-san."

She decided now was a good time to see how much he changed in the last five years. She lifted her head up slightly to get a glimpse of him.

He was looking out the small window of the room. Apparently not paying attention to anything in particular. He was still as handsome as ever she realized. The same beautiful face only more defined. His hair was slightly longer too. He was much taller than before; he had to be at least six feet. She found herself blushing, '_His body seems to have changed quite a bit as well.'_

_"_Sasuke did you hear me? Hina-"

"I heard you."

Sasuke personally didn't care about who was watching him, he be on his best behavior and as soon as they let him off the hook he would leave again, this time to kill his brother.

"Why don't you two ladies step outside for a minute, while I talk to Sasuke?" Kakashi said smiling at the two women.

Hinata began slowly walking out of the room, "Of course Kakashi-san."

Shizune looked at Kakashi curiously as she passed by him. '_What__ exactly__ is he going to talk to him about?'_

As soon as the door was closed the smile on his face was quickly wiped off, "Sasuke,"

"So Hyuuga Hinata will be my guardian?" Sasuke interrupted silently wondering to himself why her of all people.

"Yes; and you should feel grateful that she decided to do this."

A perfect black eyebrow rose up as he turned to look at the Copy Ninja, "Why should I? Naruto or Sakura would have gladly taken the job; to tell you the truth I thought I was going to see Sakura or Naruto there."

"They were the first ones asked, they both declined, as well as the rest of the Rookie Nine."

'_Nani?'__ Sasuke thought for sure that Naruto and Sakura would jump at this chance, they had been chasing after him for years._

Sasuke chuckled darkly, turning his eyes back to the window, so his former sensei couldn't see his face. "So they're all disgusted with me now, huh? Even Naruto and Sakura."

* * *

Shizune and Hinata waited patiently outside the door for Sasuke and Kakashi to come out. Ever since they had been kicked out the room Hinata had been thinking. 'Why_ did Naruto-kun and Sakura-san say no__?'_ She decided now was a good time to ask.

"Shizune-san, why isn't Naruto-kun or Sakura-san watching over Sasuke?"

Shizune looked down, sighing, "They just got tired."

"Nani?"

"Naruto **did** want to keep looking for him, but one day Sakura told him not to anymore."

"Why?" Hinata didn't understand. Wasn't Sakura the one who begged Naruto to save Sasuke?

Shizune was suddenly quiet, she didn't want to elaborate too much because she knew Hinata still harbored feelings for Naruto, how was she going to take the fact that Sakura began to realize she was falling in love with him; that that was why she didn't want him to look for Sasuke anymore.

She closed her eyes, "because she was tired of getting hurt; she was tired of seeing Naruto hurt."

"O-oh." Her vision was getting blurry.

She should have known Sakura would eventually start to have feelings for Naruto. She had her suspicions anyway. They were always together, to close for her comfort.

"H-have they seen him yet?" She asked suddenly, blinking back her tears.

"No. I don't think they're ready yet. Sakura told me she doesn't know if she can forgive him for hurting her, for hurting Naruto."

Suddenly the door opened revealing Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi handed Hinata the keys, "These are for the apartment you both will be in."

"Thank you." Hinata looked down at the keys then up at Sasuke. He was standing there, eyes cold and emotionless, but she saw something else: pain, hurt. She wondered if those emotions were there because he knew that his comrades were against him now, that he no longer had friends here, that no one wanted him here. As she looked in those eyes all she wanted to say, all she was thinking was, '_Let me help you Sasuke.'_

'_Don't look at me like that!'_ One thing Sasuke didn't need was pity, especially from her.

He remembered her; she was always the quietest of the girls, always stuttering. She never seemed to have much confidence but that seemed to not be the case anymore.

As they began walking he began to steal glances of her.

The first think he noticed was that she grew her hair out; her eyes were as big as ever, big and sparkly like diamonds. He always remembered her looking tomboyish with her short hair and baggy clothes. It looked as if she changed over night. Sasuke realized he thought Hinata was beautiful. '_She must be extremely special to someone.'_

Hinata looked over shyly at the beautiful person next to her, his face looked as if he was hurting,"Uchiha-san, are you okay?"

"Why do you care? Don't you hate me like everyone else?"

"No…I don't."

Sasuke looked at her shocked to say the least. With that one word, he realized Hyuuga Hinata just might be more special than he thought.

* * *

Remember! To get a new chapter you have to review!

OH YEAH!! I almost forgot! I will begin posting chapter playlists as well! If you have a question about an artist listed here just put the question in with your review! Here is my playlist for chapter 2 Enjoy !)

All Dead by: L'arcenciel

Maria by: Gackt

Talkin 2 Myself by: Ayumi Hamasaki

One on One by: KAT-TUN

Nan by: Rain (Bi)

Startline by: Se7en

Unfinished by: X Japan


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

'_Take a deep breath. You can do this.'_

It had been two days since Hinata had been home. Those pass two days were spent alone because Tsunade still wanted to observe Sasuke, just to make sure it was safe. She was guessing that her father thought she was on a mission, because no one from the clan had come to look for her (i.e. Neji). So she decided to just get it over with and tell her father that she had been assigned to Sasuke all day, every day until Tsunade felt she didn't need to anymore.

She opened the door with her head down, slowly taking off her shoes," Tadaima," she muttered.

"Hinata-sama, where have you been for the past two days?"

Hinata gasped. She had completely forgotten about Neji.

She and Neji had come to terms with their pasts. They had come to respect each other both as comrades and relatives. But along with this friendship came Neji's over protectiveness. I mean when Neji vowed to protect you he meant it! To the point where Hinata found it annoying at times. It got so bad that he even began accompanying her to her training sessions with her team. When she asked him why, he told her the only way he knew how, bluntly.

_"Hinata-sama, do think I'm crazy?"_

_Hinata blinked, "what do you mean Nii-san?"_

_"I see the way he looks at you. That filthy mongrel looks at you as if you're a piece of meat."_

_"Kiba-kun?"_

_Neji rolled his eyes and threw his beautiful long hair back, "No Hinata. Akamaru."_

_Hinata sweadropped, "Oh…"_

_"Now come before you're late."_

So you can imagine how she was thinking he would react to her living with Sasuke; the traitor, the heartbreaker, the man whom which sexiness is his middle name.

"A-ano Nii-san how are you?"

"Don't play games with me Hinata-sama. Where have you been?"

"W-what do you m-mean? I H-haven't b-b-been anywhere!"

Neji's eyebrow twitched, "You're a horrible liar."

Hinata took a deep breath. It was now or never. She might as well get it over with.

"I was assigned a mission…..I have to live with Uchiha Sasuke."

One minute passed……then another…….then another…..

Hinata finally looked up to make sure nothing was wrong.

She didn't think she ever saw something so red before in her life; not even herself.

"N-nani?"

Hinata started slowly backing away, "I've been assigned t-to watch over Uchiha-san."

She watched cautiously as Neji closed his eyes taking deep breaths, in and out; with his fingers at his temples. She watched as his hands fell at his sides and-

"WHAT!! There is absolutely no way I'll allow that! Have you completely lost your mind! That is completely out of the ques-"

"Neji."

Neji quickly turned and bowed,"Hiashi-sama."

"Otou-sama," Hinata said as she too lowered her head. '_Today__ is just not my day is it?'_

"Hiashi-sama, are you going to allow this?! I don't think it's safe for Hinata-Sama to be with that traitor alone!"

"It's fine Neji. I've spoken with Hokage-sama."

"Demo, Hiashi-sama!"

"Neji. I said its fine!" Hiashi said glaring.

Neji gulped,"Hai." Neji was still against it but he'd be damned if he would go against Hiashi. He **did **want to live long enough for him to get laid!

As Hiashi turned around to leave he heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't know if he would ever get Neji to give up. He most definitely did not want to face the wrath of Tsunade again.

* * *

"Why, Hinata-sama? Why did you agree?" He asked.

Hinata stopped putting on her shoes, "Because…I don't want to be like everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems as if no one can forgive Uchiha-san. In my eyes he did nothing wrong."

Neji slowly shook his head, "Hinata don't be absurd. He betrayed the village. Many people almost died trying to stop him from leaving; including me and **Naruto**." He said putting an extreme emphasis on Naruto's name. "How can you say he did nothing wrong? He cared about no one but himself. Why should we forgive him?"

"He felt he had no other choice. Wouldn't you do the same thing too Neji; If you were in his situation? Wouldn't you do anything to avenge your family, even if that means betraying your village?" She asked, pleading with him to understand.

Hinata turned her head; she would not let Neji see her tears.

"I just want to help him Neji. I…just…want to help him not be alone anymore."

* * *

As she walked to the apartment to meet up with Sasuke and Tsunade, she thought about her word to Neji. She silently made it her mission to do just that.

She spotted Sasuke and Tsunade standing near the apartment. She began to run. She was fully ready to take this challenge.

She silently said a prayer for strength as got closer to the apartment.

* * *

O.K. First of all sorry. We had homecoming this week so I've been kind of busy. I'll try to have chapter 4 out by either tomorrow or Monday. **BUT! **Only if you review. (I already have the next 6 chapters written.)

After this chapter things will begin to get in the groove of things. There will most definitely be Sasuke and Hinata interaction next chapter, you might even see Naruto and Sakura. I just had to get her dad and Neji out of the way first. All I can say is from ch.4 on the chapters will be pretty long.

Here is my playlist for this chapter:

Cutey Honey by: Koda Kumi

Signal by: KAT-TUN

Mizerable by: Gackt

I For You by: Luna Sea

Hands by: Koda Kumi

Flavor of Life by: Utada Hikaru

(Remember if you have a question having to do with the playlists or if you wanna know more about the artist leave it in your review and I'll send you something back!)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes; the aroma that sifted through his nostrils making his mouth water. He quickly got out of bed.

As soon as Sasuke got in the kitchen, he silently sat at the table watching Hinata as she cooked breakfast.

_'Why is it that I'm already used to this? Hasn't it only been a week?'_

He didn't understand what it was about this girl. It was as if she could do nothing that would annoy him.

She wasn't much of a talker, which didn't bother him; neither was he. She never tried to ask questions that he didn't want to answer, nor did she bother him. When he wanted to be let alone, she let him be.

Even though it had been only a week he found himself becoming fond of her.

"Sas - AH!" Hinata screamed.

She didn't plan on seeing Sasuke sitting behind her at the table.

Sasuke smirked.

Hinata blushed, "Well Uchiha-san, here you go." She said as she gave him his food.

"Thank you." Sasuke said silently as he took the food.

Hinata smiled as she sat with him to eat her breakfast.

Once Sasuke was done he got up from the table and walked down the hall. Hinata watched as he walked in the bathroom, most likely to take a shower.

She got up from the table, picking up her and Sasuke's plates to wash them.

Just as she was finished, she heard some one knocking in the door. She sighed, who could that be? Kakashi wasn't supposed to train with Sasuke today was he?

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She said as she opened the door.

Hinata gasped.

There standing at the door was none other than Naruto and Sakura.

"Hinata, where is Sasuke?" Naruto said. He did not look happy.

She was guessing that they finally decided to come and see for themselves that Sasuke was here.

She was shocked. From what Shizune had told her it seemed as if they never wanted to see him again. Yet here they were asking where he was.

"Hinata who is it?" She heard Sasuke say.

Before she could answer him Naruto and Sakura pushed pass her into the apartment.

"TEME!!!!" Naruto screamed, as he pushed pass Hinata.

Hinata stood there for a second before running to the living room to make sure a fight didn't happen.

They all stood there…Hinata watching cautiously; Sakura near tears; while Naruto and Sasuke were in a heated glares, both ready for a fight if need be.

"How dare you," Naruto growled, "How dare you come back here after you hurt us so badly?!"

Sasuke stood there as emotionless as ever, "The only on who caused you grief was yourselves. You chose to grieve over me."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered. It was the first time she spoke since she and Naruto had arrived, "How…How can you say that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto yelled, "You were like family to us!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar, pushing him into the wall, "I'm going to make you feel just how much _**grief**_ you put us through." He said eyes already red.

"Get your hands off of me dobe, before I kill you." Sasuke said, Sharingan already activated.

"Heh. I'd like to see you try. I'm not as weak as I used to be."

Sasuke smirked," That maybe true, but I'm sill stronger than you'll ever be."

Naruto growled, pulling back his hand ready to punch Sasuke.

Before he could do it, he felt his hand being stopped in midair.

Naruto turned,"Hinata? What are you doing?"

"Naruto-kun…I think its best that you go; besides you're upsetting Sakura-san."

Naruto looked over at Sakura. She looked like a total mess, sitting on the floor crying. Naruto reluctantly let go of Sasuke, walking over to Sakura.

Hinata watched with sadness as Naruto went and picked Sakura up, murmuring apologies in her ear for over reacting.

Before Naruto walked out of the door with Sakura in his arms he turned to Hinata,"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to make you upset.

Hinata wiped her eyes, realizing Naruto thought she was crying because of the argument between him and Sasuke,"I-it's okay Naruto-kun, really."

Naruto offered a small smile to her before glaring at Sasuke.

"Naruto, do something stupid like that again and I _**will**_ kill you."

"Fuck You." Naruto said as he slammed the door.

Hinata and Sasuke stood there in an awkward silence; neither knowing what to say.

Sasuke looked over at the woman next to him. He felt slightly troubled when he saw how Hinata acted when she saw Naruto and Sakura. He had forgotten she had a crush on Naruto, apparently she still did. He didn't know why that angered him.

"Hinata-"

"Ice cream!" Hinata blurted.

Sasuke blinked.

She knew what he was about to bring up and she didn't want to talk about it. So she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind: ice cream. She needed some; she was getting depressed by the second.

"I-I mean let's go get some ice cream?" she said, hoping he didn't catch on that she was trying to change the subject.

He knew she was trying to change the subject. But that was okay with him. He wouldn't push it. Although he didn't like ice cream very much.

"I don't like ice cream." He said coldly.

"O-oh. Well that's okay Sasuke-san. We – "

"But," he interrupted, "I guess we could get you some." He said, sighing.

Hinata smiled.

* * *

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to act that way. It's just when I saw his face…." Naruto said, at a lost for words.

He was feeling so many emotions when he saw him. It's just anger was the one that decided to make itself known.

"It's okay Naruto. Really. I didn't realize how much I missed him until I saw him again."

Naruto slowly smiled, "Me too. Same Sasuke as usual, huh." Naruto said, putting his arm around Sakura.

Sakura shifted from his arm.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?"

What was she supposed to say?

When she saw Sasuke all the emotions that she felt for him five years ago came back full force once she saw his face.

"Naruto…I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"This! What we're doing!"

Naruto clenched his fist," It's because of Sasuke isn't it? It only took that one time?"

Sakura looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but….I think I just fell in love with him all over again."

* * *

They were currently sitting at a bench at a park.

He watched with disgust as Hinata finished her ice cream. How anyone could enjoy that was beyond him.

She had just finished it when she looked up, smiling at him, "Are you ready to go Uchiha-san?"

"Hai."

They got up; walking to the apartment in silence.

"Yo Sasuke."

They looked up seeing Kakashi sitting on a tree branch.

"I went to the apartment but you guys weren't there."

"We went to get ice cream Kakashi-san."

"Oh," he turned towards Sasuke,"I thought you didn't like sweets Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared, "I don't. Hinata wanted some."

"Oh! I see." Kakashi said grinning.

Sasuke sighed, "Are we going to train or what?"

"Of course! Why don't you finish walking Hinata-san home? Then meet me at the training grounds." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They knew he was going to follow them.

The rest of the walk was in silence.

They stopped at the door.

"Thank you Uchiha-san for coming with me."

Sasuke scoffed, "It's not like I had much of a choice."

Hinata smiled, "I know. But thank you anyway."

Hinata turned unlocking the door. She turned back to Sasuke.

"I'll see you when you get back." She said, smiling.

She was about to turn towards the door when she stopped.

_'Should __I?'_

She knew Kakashi was watching, but she didn't really care at the moment.

She stood on her tiptoes, gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek and ran in the apartment.

Some thing fell out of the tree near by but Sasuke didn't notice.

He slowly turned around, blushing.

_"I'll__** see you when you get back."**_

He smiled. He couldn't wait to get back.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. It was a lot longer than this but I took off a lot of useless things. I might not have ch. 5 out until Wednesday.

I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. You don't know how glad you guys make me!!

Remember! If you want the chapter you must review!!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata said as she knocked on his bedroom door.

She was really hoping he wasn't asleep because she really didn't want to be by herself at the moment.

The thunder was freaking her out.

After knocking for another five minutes she gave up and quietly opened the door.

She slowly crept to the bed, leaning over slightly to shake his shoulder.

"Uchiha-san...Uchiha-san."

Sasuke didn't move, "What do you want Hinata?" He said, slowly opening his eyes.

"A-ano…."

"Tch. Just get in." he said, lifting the cover to let her in.

She stood still. She couldn't possibly! But…wasn't that what she came in his room for? To lay in bed with him so she wouldn't be by herself because she was afraid of thunder? Now that she thought about it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Are you going to get in or not?" Sasuke asked, suddenly annoyed.

"U-uh…"

BOOM!

She quickly jumped in the bed.

She heard Sasuke scoff as he turned in the bed. She could have sworn she heard him call her a baby.

She lay there silently.

So many thoughts were running through her head at the moment. She had a question to ask him, and she figured this was the perfect time to do it.

"Sasuke."

"Hinata."

They both blinked.

Apparently they both had a question for each other.

"Hinata…Do you still like Naruto?"

Sasuke knew the answer to that question but he could be wrong. He hoped at least.

"I don't really know."

She really didn't. Over the past couple of years her crush for him began to lessen. But every time she saw him she found herself stuttering and blushing, hoping that he liked her more than a friend. She couldn't really explain it. He was with Sakura now anyway. She could never pursue him now.

"He's with Sakura-san now…It's not like I really have a chance with him."

"…so, if he asked you on a date, you wouldn't say yes?"

She didn't know! Would she? Why was he asking her this anyway?!

"I…can't really answer that Uchiha-san."

"It's sounds so weird to hear that Sakura and Naruto are together. When we were younger she would never give him the time of day, always too busy chasing after me." He said, sensing her discomfort with the conversation focusing on her and Naruto.

"Do-do you like Sakura-san?" She asked, misunderstanding why he said what he did.

Sasuke grimaced, "Of course not! She's too loud and overbearing."

"Oh."

They lay there; backs touching.

Sasuke was wondering what the question she wanted to ask was. Would she even ask it now? Or was that her question?

"Uchiha-san, do you ever regret leaving?"

His eyes widened slightly. So that was the question she wanted to ask. Usually if it was someone else he would never answer them but for some reason he wanted her to know.

He turned to her, only to find that she was already looking at him, patiently awaiting his answer.

"I do…and I don't."

Hinata looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed, "I don't regret going there because I _**did**_ get stronger. Much stronger than if I had stayed here."

Hinata looked down at his pillow, "And why do you regret it?"

Sasuke waited until she looked in his eyes before he continued," Because I betrayed a lot of people, people who were important to me; it gets kind of lonely when you don't have anyone in your life anymore."

"Naruto, right?"

"He was…_**is**_ my best friend. Even if I never acted like he was. Now it seems as if I'll never get his friendship back."

She already knew all of this. She knew it as soon as she saw the look in his eyes when Naruto and Sakura had came to the apartment two weeks before. After that day he seemed to be depressed, angry. He probably thought he would never lose Naruto's friendship, no matter what he did.

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke blinked. Her eyes…they were filled with tears. For him?

"I promise…if it's the last thing I do. I'll make sure you're and Naruto's friendship is repaired. I'll make sure by the time I'm through with this assignment that you'll be happy."

"Why …why do you want me to be happy so badly?"

Hinata answered him, her tears already falling down her cheeks, "Because you've been through so much. It isn't right! No one should have to put up with such grief in their life! I just want to make sure you don't experience that anymore."

Sasuke lay there…listening to Hinata's silent sobs. What could he say? No one had ever cried for him!

She gasped as Sasuke awkwardly patted her head, "its okay. I'm used to it. You don't need to cry for me. You should get some sleep. Don't you have a shift at the hospital tomorrow?" he said, as he turned over to go to sleep.

"H-hai!" she hiccupped.

"Good night….Sasuke." she murmured as she drifted to sleep.

Sasuke quickly opened his eyes.

It was the first time he had ever heard his name from her lips.

When they awoke the next day they found themselves in each others arms.

* * *

OKAY!!! So sorry for the wait! I've been spending the last week daydreaming about this absolutely delicious looking boy by the name of Lynn (He's Vietnamese.) so I didn't really think about updating. I'm really sorry!!! I actually decided to cut this chapter in half. The other half will be included in chapter 6.

I hope you liked chapter 5! And remember! You have to review if you want me to update! Okay chapter 6 will probably be out either Monday or Tuesday.

**In chapter 6 look forward to seeing Sakura and Naruto again. This is the chapter where the love square begins!! **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, "she said as she looked at him.

It was her first day back to the hospital in a month. Kakashi had told her he would monitor Sasuke while she did her shifts; unfortunately he ended up with a mission. Therefore Sasuke had to come along with her.

Currently at the moment he was filing papers. So she, feeling bad, came to apologize, _**again.**_

"Didn't I tell you it was okay already?"

He didn't know what she kept apologizing for! It wasn't like he minded having to be with her all day. He actually rather enjoyed it.

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata quickly turned to see a fellow nurse panting heavily by the door.

She quickly ran to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Uzumaki-san!"

Sasuke, who hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, quickly turned his head toward the two women when he heard Naruto's name.

"What about Naruto-kun?!" she asked, suddenly scared.

Apparently Naruto had come back from a mission the day before. He only had minor injuries, but they still wanted him to stay overnight. But before he could leave today they wanted him to eat something.

"He-he's throwing a serious tantrum Hinata-san! Sakura – san isn't here yet, so we came and got you."

"OK. Can you please stay with Sasuke for a minute?"

The nurse blushed, "Hai..."

Sasuke glared.

"It'll only be a minute. I'll be right back!" she said hurriedly as she ran out the door.

"S-sasuke-kun…"

He turned to look at the girl, his face scrunched up with disgust, "What?"

"C-c-can we go on a date sometime?"

Sasuke looked at her for a long time before turning back to his work, "Get out."

The girl quickly ran away.

Sasuke sighed. Hinata better get back here soon.

* * *

Hinata didn't even have to look for the room; she could hear the screaming from a mile away.

She quickly opened the door, to see a relieved nurse pulling her into the room.

The girl sighed," Hinata-san, you're here."

Hinata looked at Naruto whose face was turned to the window, arms folded across his chest.

"What's going on?"

"He didn't want to eat the hospital food, he only wants ramen."

Suddenly Naruto looked at Hinata screaming," They tried to kill me!! Have you ever eaten the garbage here?!"

Hinata nodded in understanding. She worked at this hospital and even she had to admit the food was horrible.

"BAKA!! It's the food here that makes you better, not that filthy ramen!" the nurse screamed.

"EEEHHH!! Don't talk about ramen that way!" Naruto said as he stood up in the bed.

Hinata turned to the nurse, "Can you please go and get him some ramen?"

Hinata watched Naruto grin triumphantly from the corner of her eye.

"Hai, Hinata-san," the nurse said as she hurried out of the room.

"Thanks a lot Hinata-Chan!"

"You're welcome Naruto-kun," she said blushing.

She walked next to the bed to occupy the seat next to it.

"So…How have you been Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Oh! Good...good."

"And how-how is Sakura-san?" She asked hesitantly.

She watched as his cheery face suddenly became filed with anger. She had never seen his face look that way at the mention of Sakura's name.

"She's fine…I guess…I haven't talked to her in while." He said coldly.

Hinata looked at him confusedly.

"Since when?"

Usually Naruto and Sakura were inseparable.

"Since…you know."

"O-oh."

She did know; the day when he and Sakura had came to the apartment.

"Naruto- kun?"

"What is it Hinata-Chan?"?

"Can I ask you something?" She asked him carefully.

"Sure! You can ask me anything!"

"When-when will you forgive Sasuke?"

* * *

Sakura was currently running towards the file room.

Someone had told her that Sasuke had come with Hinata to the hospital and she would make sure to talk to him.

She skidded to a stop as she got to the door. She slowly opened the door, silently hoping Hinata wasn't in there with him.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered as she ran towards him, grabbing him in a fierce hug.

Sasuke froze.

He stood with his hands at his sides, unemotionally staring at the door, "What are you doing Sakura?" He asked coldly.

Sakura kept her arms around him, her face in his chest, sobbing.

Sasuke growled, "Get off of me Sakura!"

Sakura began to cry harder, " Why are you being so cold to me?! We missed you Sasuke-kun…Didn't you miss us?" She asked, looking up at him with her beautiful tear filled eyes.

He looked at her for a long moment before slowly returning her hug and saying,"Yeah...I did."

* * *

"Nani?"

"When will you forgive Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at down at the floor, "I already have…"

"Then talk to him Naruto-kun! He really misses you."

Naruto quickly looked up," Really?"

"Hai!" She said smiling.

It looked as if her little mission wouldn't be so hard after all.

"We could go see him now if you like!" She said excitingly, as she got up, pulling his hand, signaling him to follow.

Naruto softly smiled, "I don't know what to say to him…"

She softly patted his hand, "just tell him how much you miss him."

As he looked at her smiling face, cheeks red from excitement, he never noticed how beautiful she was, and how grateful he was to have her as a friend.

Before Hinata knew it she was being crushed in an intense bear hug," Thanks Hinata-chan." He said, setting her softly back to the floor.

"Y-you're welcome!" she stuttered as she kept her head down 'fixing her clothes'.

"Now let's go!"

They ran down the hallway eager to get to the room.

Hinata couldn't wait…her promise to Sasuke was coming closer to a reality.

When they got to the room Hinata opened the door and gasped, "Sakura-san….Sasuke?!"

They couldn't believe their eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura were in what seemed to be a very intimate embrace, and Hinata did not like it not one bit.

Sasuke quickly broke from the embrace, "Hinata,"

"TEME!!!" Naruto screamed, running full speed ahead.

* * *

And that is the end of ch.6! I hope u guys enjoyed it! I promised a reviewer I would add something in here but…I couldn't find a place to put it, so I'll try for the next chapter OK!

**In chapter 7 look forward to an EXTREME argument and I ain't talkin' about Sasuke and Naruto!**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Matte Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she quickly grabbed his hand, "We are in a hospital!"

Naruto looked over at her and nodded.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke and Sakura….Sakura's arm was still linked with Sasuke's. _'Why is she still holding on to him?!'_

Hinata didn't understand. Naruto was standing right here yet she stayed by Sasuke's side. Why was she doing this? Couldn't she see it was hurting Naruto to see this?!

Not only that, but who does she think she is holding onto Sasuke like that? He isn't even hers?!

Hinata quickly shook her head,_' What__ am I thinking? He isn't even mine!'_

Hinata couldn't explain it but she felt like killing Sakura at that moment. It wasn't even because she was treating Naruto so badly; it was because she was being affectionate with Sasuke…and him with her. She didn't understand why she was so jealous! It wasn't like she was a jealous person.

"What's going on?" She asked, surprising herself by how hard she had to try to stay calm.

She watched with secret delight as Sasuke dropped Sakura's hand like it was diseased.

"Nothing," Sasuke muttered.

When he had seen Hinata's face he was happy and panicked. Apparently she was jealous…but he didn't want her to think that he loved Sakura or any thing like that!

He looked at Hinata, happy to see relief in her eyes.

"What do you mean nothing!!? I saw you! You were all hugged up with Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed.

Hinata turned back to Sasuke. She too wanted to know what he meant by 'nothing'. When she and Naruto walked into the room it looked like anything but nothing.

"He was just hugging me because he missed me---I mean us! Naruto!" Sakura quickly said, suddenly afraid that Naruto would do something drastic.

Hinata looked at Sakura and Sasuke,"Is that true Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye as Hinata went from tensed to relieved once again. But...It looked as if something was bothering her.

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan,"

"Hai," they both said.

"Would you guys mind leaving me and Sasuke alone?"

Sakura frowned, "What are you planning on doing Naruto?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk to Sasuke alone."

"I-"

"Of course Naruto-kun!" Hinata said quickly interrupting Sakura, "Come on Sakura-san."

Besides she had a few choice words to say to Sakura.

Sakura watched Naruto wearily before walking out.

Naruto waited until the door was shut before turning back to Sasuke.

"We have a lot to talk about."

"Aa," Sasuke said as he took a seat, "we do."

* * *

Hinata and Sakura were currently standing outside the hospital neither of them paying attention to each other, each in their own thoughts.

Sakura was in a complete state of bliss. She had never felt so happy over a hug before in her life. She knew Sasuke had feeling for her before he had left five years earlier. The thank you that he whispered before he left told her so. When Sasuke had first returned she planned on seeing Sasuke alone and not with Naruto there, but it didn't happen that way. This was why she ran to meet him today. She had to see his face again. She didn't get to see his face that well when she had first saw him, because she was crying so hard. Naruto and Hinata thought it was because of the arguing that was going on but it was actually because she couldn't believe he was back! Sakura was going to be around him every chance she gets.

While Sakura was daydreaming Hinata was contemplating how to go about this conversation. She had so many things to say to his girl.

She couldn't understand what was up with Sakura….one minute she's all over Naruto, but as soon as Sasuke comes back into the picture she throws Naruto away like a piece of garbage. And Hinata would not stand for that, nor would she stand for Sakura and Sasuke being together.

"Sakura," Hinata said calmly, preparing herself for the argument that was surely about to ensue.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Sakura said happily, apparently she was still feeling the high from Sasuke's affection from earlier.

"Are you planning on pursuing Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed," Of course I am!" Sakura said, as if it was the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard, "I love him. I'm going to pursue him until I've made him mine."

"What about Naruto-kun?"

Sakura blinked," What about him?"

Hinata looked at her as if she wanted to yank that pretty pink hair right off her head," Naruto-kun loves you!"

Sakura chuckled, "He'll get over it. Besides he knew I'd always love Sasuke-kun and in the end it's my happiness that matters."

Hinata shaked her head," Sakura…are you really that selfish?"

Until now Hinata thought Sakura was a pretty good person, but now she was nothing but a bitch…and an ugly, big fore headed one at that.

"I'm just as selfish as the next person."

Hinata scoffed," What even makes you think that Sasuke wants you? You honestly think just because he gave you a hug that he declared his love to you?! He doesn't even love you that way."

At least that's what Sasuke told her.

"What did you say?"

Hinata looked at Sakura square in the face, "You heard exactly what I said Sakura."

Sakura giggled,"Oh…getting brave now huh _**Hina-chan**_? That's so cute."

"Sakura, I'm not joking. Why can't you just be happy with Naruto-kun?! Why do you have to try and take Sasuke too?"

Sakura looked at her for a moment before saying,"Hinata, now I know why you're telling me this," she said with sympathy.

"Nani?!" Hinata said incredulously.

Sakura sighed, "You're just jealous. You're jealous because Naruto wants me and now Sasuke-kun too. I should have known you would develop a crush on Sasuke-kun what with you living with him and all. But let me warn you,"Sakura said as she walked up to Hinata,"I always get what I want…and if I want Sasuke-kun I'll get him; if I want Naruto I can have him too. So why don't you mind your own business. OK? Hinata-chan."

"Besides it's not like they would want you anyway. Look at you. You're plain, not to mention weak . Naruto and Sasuke-kun don't go for girls like you. So it's a complete waste of your time."

Hinata gritted her teeth,"Sakura, I'm not saying these things because I want them. I'm saying these things because I care about them and I don't want to see them hurt."

"Oh my God Hinata! I thought I said this already! I _**love**_ Sasuke-kun, I would never hurt him!"

"What about Naruto-kun?! He means nothing to you?! You're just going to hurt him and not care?!"

"Hinata…You're talking crazy. Naruto's only hurting himself. Besides I thought I told you it's my happiness that matters most."

Sakura looked down at Hinata's hand to see it balled up in fury.

"Sakura, I would appreciate if you stay away from Sasuke from now on." Hinata said coldly.

Sakura laughed, "WHAT?!"

"Don't come anywhere near him while I'm around. I'm warning you now."

Sakura chucked, "and what exactly are you going to do? Are you gonna beat my ass Hinata?"

"Sakura...You know as well as I do that you shouldn't take what I say so lightly."

Sakura gulped.

It was true. Hinata was not one to be reckoned with. Shortly after the chuunin exams, Hinata began to train as if her life depended on it, training sometimes for days at a time. She worked very hard to be at the position she was now.

Though Hinata seemed physically weak she was anything but. And Sakura knew that.

Just when Sakura thought she would have to brace herself for a fight, an eagle flew down with a message from Tsunade.

Sakura quickly grabbed the message.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this little conversation another time Hinata." Sakura said as she began to walk away.

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped.

"Don't forget what I said."

Sakura snorted before disappearing in the trees.

Hinata was about to walk back into the hospital when she remembered Naruto and Sasuke wanted to be left alone. So she decided to sit and think.

As she sat down she dug in her pocket and grabbed a cigarette.

No one knew she smoked except for Shikamaru (they would smoke together sometimes.) Mainly because she wasn't an avid smoker like Asuma was. She only smoked when she was either extremely angry or extremely stressed.

Right now she was both. As she smoked on her cigarette she began to think back to her conversation with Sakura.

She knew she couldn't keep Sakura away from Sasuke. She was his teammate after all. But she was willing to try. She would not let Naruto and Sasuke's already tattered friendship be ruined more because of Sakura.

Not only that but she had to admit…she was beginning to have a little soft spot for Sasuke. She had gotten extremely jealous when she saw Sakura and Sasuke in their embrace. And she couldn't understand why. She also still harbored a few feelings for Naruto.

She was so confused!!

Hinata lit another cigarette.

She would be out here a while.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke both sat quietly. Waiting to see who would say the first word.

They had been sitting like this for the past fifteen minutes.

Both knowing what they wanted to say. But didn't know how to say it.

Sasuke decided to use the simplest approach.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto quickly looked up.

"Me too."

They were both sorry. Sasuke for betraying their friendship and not being able to rely on Naruto as a friend, as a brother. Naruto for not trying to understand Sasuke's situation and for acting the way he did.

Naruto held out his hand.

Sasuke looked at it for a moment before taking it.

Sasuke quickly pulled his hand back, " Dobe!" Sasuke said menacingly.

Naruto laughed, raising his hand to show a buzzer.

"Welcome Home Sasuke."

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter 7. I actually wasn;t goning to make Sakura like this but decided to at the last minute.

As for Naruto and Sasuke I wanted to make there conversation short and sweet because of the tension that went on for most of the chapter.

I'll try to have chapter 8 out by Friday or Satuday. but you have to review!

_**In chapter 8 look forward to a 'fight' and someone being asked on a date!**_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

This had become their favorite pastime, sitting silently on the couch watching television.

Neither of them would be paying attention to the T.V. screen , though it seemed as though it seemed as if their undivided attention was on it. All they would do is sit there… and think.

It had been very noisy for the past two weeks since Naruto and Sasuke made up. Naruto now makes it his mission to come **every day** and eat lunch with them. He even brought Sakura sometimes much to Hinata's chagrin.

Sasuke had to admit, he rather liked having Sakura come to the house, because then Hinata would put all put all her attention on him. She would flirt and smile and laugh with **him.** Whereas when Naruto would come alone she would flirt and smile and laugh with **Naruto **and he didn't like it. He was starting to see that Naruto was beginning to like Hinata. Well he wasn't going to let that relationship happen. So most of Naruto's visits were spent trying to show Hinata who was better.

Hinata was usually oblivious to the fact that they were trying to get her attention. She usually thought that they just liked running in the apartment.

It was always fun to have Naruto around, but now she was more confused than before. The little crush she thought she had gotten rid of was coming back again. Not only that but she was becoming increasingly close to Sasuke. UGH! She needed a cigarette right now.

She looked over at Sasuke he wasn't making the situation any better. Why did he have to actually be a decent guy?! Why did he have to be so gorgeous?! He was prettier than her ! Why –

She was suddenly broken out of her thoughts when a pillow roughly hitting her face.

"What are you looking at?"

Hinata just stared at him as if he had just told her Neji was pregnant with Rock Lee's baby!

Sasuke smirked.

Hinata reached behind her back, grabbed a pillow and hit him square in the face.

"Don't hit me!"

Sasuke touched his face. Not quite believing that Hinata did what she did.

Did she just **hit **him?!

Surley he was imagining this.

Just to make sure he asked her.

"Did you just **hit me?!**" he asked in disbelief.

Hinata looked down suddenly nervous,"You shouldn't have hit me first." She said quietly.

"Oh Really," Sasuke said slyly as he slowly grabbed a pillow from behind him. He raised his arm over his head ready to strike again while Hinata's head was down. Little did he know that Even though Hinata's head was down she still had her Byakugan activated.

Just as he was about to strike he felt all the air from his lungs knocked out of him.

Hinata had hit him **again!**

He turned around as he saw Hinata run down the hall.

"Oh no… you are not going to get the last lick." Sasuke said as he ran after her.

They chased around the whole apartment until he finally caught Hinata in a corner.

Hinata screamed as Sasuke lept at her, making them both hit the floor.

They rolled back and forth laughing both trying to get a lick in. Sasuke ended up being the one on top. He comfortably straddled her hips as placed his hands next to her face.

"I got you." He said breathlessly, smiling as he looked down at Hinata, trying to catch his breath.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. She had never seen Sasuke smile like that before. It actually mad him look more beautiful than before.

"Sasuke," Hinata said as she slowly raised her hand to his face.

She smiled lightly,"You have such a beautiful smile… you should smile more often." She said as she slowly traced his lips.

' _Only__ for you…Hinata.'_

He slowly bent down.

Hinata's eyes widened.

'_Oh my God…is he going to kiss me?'_

Would she let him?

Hinata closed her eyes. Yes…she would.

Sasuke hesitated a moment. Should he really? He wanted this more than anything…did she? He looked down at her angelic face.

She was so pure. Did he really want to taint her? Would she want him to?

He watched as he slowly closed her eyes.

That was all he needed to know.

Just as their lips were a hair's width apart they were interrupted by a loud obnoxious voice.

"Teme!! Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata snapped her eyes open. Popping up instantly, knocking Sasuke down in the process.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata hurriedly got up and ran to the living room, "Coming!"

"Fuck." Sasuke murmured as he hit his head on the hard floor. _Damn you Naruto._

He slowly got up, walking down the hallway sulkingly.

Naruto just had to ruin it. Damn him and his loud ass mouth.

As he walked toward the living room Sasuke heard Naruto and Hinata speaking.

Sasuke stopped near the entrance way to the living room, trying to hear Naruto and Hinata's conversation.

Yeah, he was eavesdropping, so what.

" So…will you Hinata-chan?"

'_Will she what?!'_

Just what was Naruto asking her to make him sound so nervous?

Sasuke slowly turned his head toward the room to get a better look.

Naruto was scratching the back of his head with a smile on his face…he also had a blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke turned toward Hinata.

She was as red as a tomato – which, by the way way, is his favorite food. He had never seen someone's face so red in his life.

'_What the hell did he ask her?!'_

" Hai Naruto-kun. I'll go on a date with you!" she said as she bowed her head to hide her blush.

Sasuke's eyes just about popped out of his head.

_'What the hell!"_

He watched as Naruto jumped in the air and engulfed Hinata in a hug: telling her he'll pick her up at seven later tonight before speeding out the door.

Sasuke began banging his head on the wall, " How can I be so stupid?" Sasuke whispered, remembering a short conversation he and Naruto had a couple of days ago.

FLASHBACK:

_"Sasuke," Naruto said as he plopped down on the sofa next to him._

_"__tch__…__what?"_

_"How has it been…living with Hinata-Chan?"_

_Sasuke glared at Naruto __menacingly__. Why did he want to know this all of a sudden?_

_"Why do you want to know Dobe?" _

_"A-__ano__…just __cuz__…"_

_Sasuke scoffed, "it's quiet. Why?"_

_"Just wondering.__ It must be great living with Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he reclined back in the sofa. He cast a glance at __Hinata__, who was currently washing the dishes in the kitchen._

_"She's really special you know? Any guy would be lucky __yo__ be around her all day."_

_Sasuke looked at him a long moment before __glaring__. What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

_"What are you getting at Naruto?"_

_Naruto __sighed,"All__ I'm saying is Hinata is really special and she __deserves__ a good guy in her life…and I wanna be that guy…do you think I should go for it?"_

_Sasuke's eyes slightly widened. 'No! Hell no! She's mine!' To bad Sasuke was __to__ shocked to get it all out. Plus he would never lose his cool. He was Uchiha Sasuke for Christ's sake!_

_"Whatever." He murmured as he looked at the wall._

_He would just have to make his move before Naruto could get the chance._

_END FLASHBACK_

Looks like he'll have to move fast.

He took two deep breaths before walking 'casually' to the sofa where Hinata was currently sitting.

"So…what did the dobe want?" He said as he sat gracefully in the sofa.

"U-uh he-he asked me out on a date."

"Uh-Huh…isn't that sweet?" Sasuke said menacingly.

Hinata blushed, apparently oblivious to his tone,"Hai…it is."

"Well you can't go." Sasuke said frowning.

"What?!" Hinata said disbelievingly.

Who does he think he is.

"You can't leave me alone **by myself** remember?"

"Kakashi-san will watch you."

Sasuke smirked, " He can't. On a mission." Sasuke said as he got off the couch, pacing back and forth in the room,"Then again there's always Sakura."He said smugly.

He knew for some reason Hinata did not like having Sakura around him, so he was going to use that to his advantage.

" No!" she said as she got of the couch to face him," Sakura-san can'watch over you either." There's no way in hell she would let Sakura stay with Sasuke alone.

He had her right where he wanted her.

"So I guess you can't go, right?"

"I'll just …let you come…with me! I'm sure Naruto-Kun wouldn't mind. So it works out for all of us!"Hinata said happily as she skipped to the kitchen to make them lunch.

Sasuke scowled, "Fuck."

* * *

**I'm so ****so**** sorry for the delay! I just was so stuck on how to go about this chapter, so it ****took**** me a while.**

**Well I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**I really plan on having it out sooner this time! I promise!**** Now for the playlist!**

**Chapter 8 Playlist:**

**Flavor of Life Ballad Version**** -****Utada**** Hikaru**

**Moments – ****Ayumi**** Hamasaki**

**Keep the Faith – KAT-TUN**

**Bad Guy – Rain (Bi)**

**Choosey Lover – ****Tohoshinki**

**All Rise - Blue**

** Don't forget to review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"This is not supposed to be happening!" Sasuke murmured.

He had been standing outside this photo booth for the past fifteen minutes.

He was starting to wonder just what the hell they were doing in there.

Sasuke clenched his fist.

All he could think of was Hinata being touched by Naruto's perverted hands.

He couldn't take it anymore!

He reached for the curtain and swung it open.

He didn't see what he thought he would see, but what he did see made his blood boil all the more.

Hinata was simply sitting on Naruto's lap (because the photo booth was so small) **blushing **while they smiled to the camera.

Sasuke bent his head down, breathing deeply he began to count to ten.

'Ichi_, ni, san, yon, go, roku, nana, hachi, kyuu, jyuu.'_

He looked up at the 'couple', "Hinata."

Hinata jumped off of Naruto's lap hitting her head in the process.

"Ow."

"Damn it Sasuke! What the hell do you want?" Naruto asked as he too walked out of the booth.

Sasuke ignored Naruto completely, his eyes still focusing on Hinata's blushing face.

Sasuke glared.

He hated that blush with a passion.

"Hinata, you're supposed to be keeping an **eye** on me. I could have left Konoha by now." Sasuke said coldly.

Hinata gasped, seeming as if she had completely forgotten, "I'm sorry! You're right!" she said bowing.

Sasuke sighed. He could never stay angry with her for long.

"It – "

"Let's go eat now!"Naruto interrupted, grabbing Hinata's hand, dragging her along with him.

Sasuke began to follow but paused when the pictures Naruto and Hinata had taken caught his eye.

He picked them up and looked through them until he found the picture he wanted.

He tore the pictures from the others and put it in his pocket before balling the others up and throwing them in a near by trashcan.

* * *

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Ever since they had gotten to the restaurant he had been looking impatient and he kept looking toward the entrance as if he were waiting for someone.

He answered her with a simple 'hn' and turned his gaze back toward the entrance.

She took that 'hn' as a 'leave me the hell alone' and turned her attention back to Naruto.

The date had been going pretty well save for the fact that Naruto had stepped on her feet twice, accidently made her trip, and he couldn't stop talking about himself! Seriously! She had never seen someone so full of themselves!

This date had not gone as well as she had hoped… she was beginning to wonder what exactly made her like Naruto in the first place.

Not only was the date a total flop Sasuke had to come along with them! And now Sakura's here!

'_Wait…WHAT!'_

Hinata was so into her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that Sakura had joined them at the table.

"Sakura…what are you doing here?"

She knows she had asked rather rudely but at the moment she didn't really care.

Sakura smirked,"Sasuke-kun invited me."

Hinata looked over at Sasuke with wide eyes.

Why would he do something like that? He knew she didn't like Sakura. _'Did you really do that?!' _she silently asked him.

It seemed as if he had read her mind.

"Yes I did. I didn't want to feel like third wheels so I decided to invite someone,"Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow,"You don't mind do you?" He asked, as if daring to say otherwise.

"No not at all." She said as she focused her eyes on her plate of food.

"Well I think it's great!" Naruto said chuckling weakly.

The whole table was quiet.

"So…this is cool huh? All of us together. We're usually all at Sasuke and Hinata's apartment." Naruto said, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

"I totally agree Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed before digging into her spaghetti.

Hinata raised he eyes up form her plate of food to find Sasuke staring intently at her…as of he were trying to ask her a question.

"Sakura," he said as he began to lean toward Sakura, all the while looking at Hinata.

"You have tomato sauce on your cheek." He said before leaning over and licking the tomato sauce clear of her cheek.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Sasuke's smirk and Sakura's pretty blush.

She had seen enough.

She put her fork down, looked over at Naruto and said: "Naruto, I don't feel so well. I think I'm ready to go."

* * *

Hinata unlocked the door, throwing the keys and her purse in the counter.

"Hinata, calm down." Sasuke said from behind her.

He didn't think she would get that upset at what he did.

It was just a lick on the cheek after all.

"Calm down. You want me to calm down?! How could you do something like that! And to Sakura no less."

"What does it matter to you what I do with Sakura?"

"Everything!" she screamed, finally turning around to face him.

She hadn't realized he was so close.

"And why is that Hinata?" he said backing her against the wall.

He raised a gentle finger to Hinata's face, trailing it down from her face to her neck.

"Is it because on some level you wished that it was you?" he whispered as he hovered his lips over hers.

All Hinata could do was stand there as he roamed his hands all over her body. She gasped as he touched a _**very**_ sensitive place on her body.

Sasuke took that gasp as an opportunity and crushed his lips to her.

_'No! __No!'_ she screamed in her head. Her brain was telling her to push him away but her body just couldn't do it. She had never been kissed like this before.

She felt Sasuke smirk against her lips and her anger suddenly came back.

She opened her eyes, pushing him away in the process.

She looked up at him glaring, before slapping him as hard as he could across his face.

She watched as Sasuke put a hand to his cheek.

"Don't you ever," she hissed, panting, "put your hands on me without my permission."

Sasuke licked his lips before walking right past her to his room, but not before murmuring "just too damn sexy" in her ear.

Hinata stood frozen, waiting until she heard the door close before she reached toward the counter for her purse to grab her cigarettes.

She fumbled with the cigarette before finally succeeding in lighting it.

She put her back against the wall and slid down it.

What was happening to her?!

She was never one to be jealous.

She took a puff of her cigarette.

"What the hell are you doing to me…Uchiha Sasuke?"

* * *

_**And that is the end of chapter 9! I know I said I would update earlier but I didn't...I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!!**_

_**Here is my playlist for this chapter:**_

_**Meguriai by: Gackt - this is an awesome song!! If you've never heard of **__**gackt**__** you need to listen to this! Trust me!!You will be amazed!!!  
**_

_**Yokan by: L'arc en Ciel – this is from their first album Dune…but one of their best songs...I think anyway.**_

_**Love goes like… by Koda kumi – great song! One of my favorites by Kumi-Chan!**_

_**Nan Arayo by: Se7en – luuuuuuv this song! luuuuv se7en! **_

_**Koi no ochitara by: Crystal Kay – great song….first heard it on Cartoon Kat-tun**_

_**Mikadzuki by: Ayaka - Great song!! Makes me want to cry!! **_

_**Well anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter please review!! **_


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

'_Maybe I shouldn't have done that.'_ He thought as he looked out his bedroom window.

Sasuke was beginning to think maybe it wasn't such a good idea to begin with.

Not the kissing Hinata thing, the licking Sakura's cheek thing.

Even he had to admit that that was going over board. He could obviously see that just the fact that Sakura was there was enough to make Hinata angry. But he just felt he had to do it. He was just…so frustrated with her!

He knew that if he hadn't have done that, she would have sat there and smiled, acting as if it wasn't it wasn't bothering her that Sakura was there with him.

So…to solve that problem, he licked Sakura's cheek. Yeah, he knew it was wrong but if he hadn't done it Hinata wouldn't have gotten as angry as she did, and if she hadn't gotten as angry as she did he wouldn't have been able to kiss her.

Oh and what a kiss that was! Who would have thought Hinata could work her mouth like that?!

He didn't even think Hinata had ever been kissed.

Though the kiss was totally worth getting slapped in the face, he knew that if he wanted anymore kisses he would have to get on her good side again.

Which meant he had to – and he cringed – apologize.

* * *

Hinata had been sitting on the patio for the last couple of hours, since the 'incident' occurred.

She was currently on a major cigarette binge. She had just smoked a pack and a half in the last 2 hours.

It was just she was so confused! And hurt! How could he do something like licking Sakura's cheek?! Who knows where her cheek could have been! And then he just goes and sticks his tongue down her throat right after licking Sakura's cheek! Disgusting!

But she had to admit, even if the whole licking Sakura's cheek thing was disgusting, it certainly didn't mean the kiss felt that way.

She hadn't been kissed like that, well, ever, and if it wasn't for her inhuman will power, she would most likely be in Sasuke's bedroom right now, rather than outside on the patio smoking herself to death!

"Hinata."

Seriously, what was the matter with her! A hot guy kisses the hell out of her and she can't think straight!

"Hinata."

It just wasn't like her whatsoever!

"Hinata!"

"What?!" she yelled turning around to face the annoying person," Oh! Sasuke!" she quickly hid her cigarette," What do you want?"

Sasuke quietly sat in the chair next to her. He looked up at the sky before turning toward her," Can you lend me a cigarette?"

Hinata's eyes widened,"Huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes," I know you smoke. So stop with the 'I'm so confused' act. Are you gonna give me a cigarette or not?"

Hinata hesitated before reaching down next to her foot to grab her cigarette box. She took out two, one for him and one for her.

She lit both of them before handing him one," I didn't know you smoked."

"You don't know a lot of things do you?" he said as he brought the stick to his lips.

Hinata scrunched her eyebrows, confused and oblivious to the double meaning of the statement.

They sat there in silence for many minutes before Sasuke finally decided to speak.

"Sorry… about ruining your date."

Hinata looked at him for a second," Don't worry about it. It was ruined before you decided to pull that stunt with Sakura anyway."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow,"Oh?" he actually thought her and Naruto's date was going pretty well," I would have never thought…by the smile that was constantly on your face."

"I'm very good at not letting my true feelings show." She mumbled, giving a sideways glance to Sasuke.

"Aa," he murmured, bring the cigarette to his lips," So am I."

Hinata looked at him with a blank stare before giving him a smile," this…this is nice Sasuke." She murmured as she looked back up at the sky.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned back to look at her. He didn't think apologizing to her would be so easy. He always thought she was one of those women who would wait forever before forgiving some one.

Apparently she proved him wrong.

"Aa," he brought his eyes back toward the sky," very…nice."

* * *

**And that is the latest chapter of **_**Let Me Help You**_**! It's been a while hasn't it buddies? **

**Really I just could not think of a way to go about this chapter…so I just gave up. Plus I didn't really like the story after a while. But I was writing my new fanfic: **_**What You Did for Me**_** (check it out! It's a Sasuhina!) And decided to reread **_**Let Me Help You**_**. And actually came to find that it actually wasn't as bad as I thought. So you got another chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but it's been a while since I thought about this fanfic and I wrote it today… Gomen! Well with that being said I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Here is my play list:**

**Purple Line by: Tohoshinki/DBSK/TVXQ – Oh God!! I love this group! Especially Junsu and Jaejoong! You have to listen to this song! It's a great dance song!**

**Wo Men De Ge (Our Song) by: Wang Lee Hom – Amazing song. Lee Hom is awesome!**

**Alone en la Vida by: Larc en ciel – This song has been in my head for months!**

**Taiji by: Atsushi Sakurai (of BUCK-TICK) – This is such a great rock song! I love his voice.**

**Coming Closer by: L'arc en ciel – Another L'arc song, I know! But this song is just so good!**

**Dress by: Abingdon Boy's School – this is a cover of BUCK-TICK's song. At first I didn't like it. But now I love it because it has a very rock type of feel, as opposed to the mellowness that was in BUCK-TICK's version.**

**Well that's it. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"You're done."

"What?"

"I said you're done Sasuke," Tsunade annoyingly repeated," Hinata doesn't have to watch over you anymore."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms stubbornly.

This is so not fair! Just when he had gotten a little bit closer to Hinata, that wench had to decide he didn't need supervision anymore.

Well, fuck that. He was gonna make her see that he, in fact, needed supervision.

He opened his mouth to speak but Hinata beat him to the punch," Tsunade-Sama, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Sasuke looked at her curiously_. 'What is she doing?_'

Hinata had said to him just two days ago, when they were out on the patio, that she didn't see why Tsunade still had him under supervision.

And now she pulls some shit like this…good job Hina!

Tsunade leaned back into her chair," and why do you say that Hinata?"

"Well…it's only been a few months Tsunade-Sama. And…who's to say he's not fooling us into believing he doesn't need supervision." Hinata said innocently.

She really didn't know why she was saying these things when she didn't really believe them.

It was just for some reason she wasn't ready to part ways with Sasuke, and…she didn't really know why.

Tsunade heaved a big sigh," Well, you _**are**_the one supervising him, so I guess you should know," she looked over at Sasuke," I guess that means you're not off of the hook yet."

Hinata bowed her head, trying to hide a smile; Sasuke smirked and Tsunade raised an eyebrow. _'What is going on with them?'_

"Well…you're dismissed." She mumbled, watching them walk out of her office.

'_What__** is**__ going on with them?'_

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Sasuke asked as he and Hinata walked out of Tsunade's office.

Hinata felt herself blush," I…really don't know."

"Hn. I'm…hungry." Sasuke quickly stole a glance at her," Are you?"

Hinata looked over rat him, eyes wide with disbelief," H-hai! Uh, where would yo-"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke and Hinata turned their heads to see Sakura running towards them.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke asked when she finally met up to them.

He could practically feel himself glaring holes into her body. _'You always pick the finest times to show up.'_

Sakura giggled as she grabbed a strand of her hair to twist, "I came to get you to train! Kakashi said he would be a little late today so he asked me to come." She said completely ignoring Hinata as she grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm to pull him along.

But Sasuke didn't budge. He just looked over at Hinata as if silently asking her if it was okay for him to leave.

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke sighed, slightly disappointed that Hinata didn't mind, "Come on Sakura." He said, roughly pulling his arm away from her grasp and walking off.

Hinata silently watched as Sakura ran to catch up with Sasuke when she suddenly remembered something.

Hinata looked down at the floor and clenched her fist as she began walking to catch up to them.

Sakura was lying. Kakashi didn't send her to come and grab Sasuke.

Kakashi had been in a mission for the past week.

* * *

"So what do you want Sakura, because I know Kakashi didn't send you." He said once they reached the training grounds.

The whole run there, he had been wondering just what she really wanted. He knew it couldn't be because Kakashi told her to come and get him.

Sakura smiled slightly before turning her back towards him," the other night…when you asked me to meet you at the restaurant…I was so happy, I thought,' maybe he really is noticing me now, as more than just a teammate.' But then," she said turning toward him," I saw that all you would look at was Hinata. Even after what you did…I knew it was only to make her jealous."

"So?" he lightly shrugged.

Sakura whipped around to face him with furious and hurt eyes," So! So," she screamed," So, I want to know is that all I am to you! Just a toy you can use however you please to get what you want!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow," But aren't you? Don't you just curve to my every whim, no matter the circumstances? You can't even think for yourself." He sighed," when you think about, it's rather sad. Don't you think?"

Sakura smiled," It is sad…but," she said as she walked up to him, quickly grabbing his arms in a vice grip so he couldn't get away," I've always told myself that I would do anything to show you just how much I love you." She murmured.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried to break free of her grip. He couldn't get away. She was putting all of her strength into not letting him go.

Sakura reached in her pouch to grab a needle, quickly poking him in the arm.

Sasuke darted his eyes toward his arm," What the hell is that!" he seethed.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him," it's a sterilizer…so you don't move." She said.

"And why wouldn't I need to move?" he asked as he quickly turned his face to dodge a kiss from landing on his lips.

"You see that's why!" she exclaimed," I can't have you trying to run away when I'm about to give you the greatest pleasure you'll ever experience!"

Sasuke grimaced," you're crazy!" he said trying with all his might to move, but finding it hard given the fact that his movements were slowed done, thanks to the sterilizer and the fact that Sakura was holding him down with the strength of a monster.

"Stay still!" she said as she clashed her lips with his, moving her lips with his emotionless ones," I promise… we're gonna have a lot of fun!" she said excitingly, as she pushed Sasuke up against a tree, managing to pull his shirt off in the process.

She roamed her hands over his ample muscles, relishing the feeling of them against her hands while Sasuke stood completely still," isn't it great to have the tables turned Sasuke-kun?" she whispered in his ear.

" Sakura, you crazy bitch!" he screamed. He could not believe he was actually about to get raped.

"Hush Sasuke-kun," she said, unbuttoning his pants," we're about to start having fun really so-"

"Sakura! "

Sakura sighed, pushing her self off of Sasuke as she walked to meet Hinata," what do you want Hinata?"

Hinata walked all the way up to her until they were barely two feet apart.

Hinata clenched her fist, readying herself to punch her," Sakura." She said coldly.

Sakura smirked, she opened her mouth to mouth speak when a fist connected with her face, sending her flying.

Hinata looked next her, to see Sasuke heaving, as if it took all his might to walk over here, and punch Sakura.

"Crazy bitch." Sasuke mumbled before falling next to Hinata's feet.

* * *

**So did you like the chapter? I did…which is rare for me.**

**Now that I'm back on track with this story I'll begin to update when I update my other story.**

**Speaking of my other story…can you guys ****please**** read it and review it? It would mean a whole lot!**

**Anyway...here's my playlist:**

**Summer Dream by:Tohoshinki/DBSK/TVXQ- Oh God I love this group so much! Great poppy song!  
**

**Broken Strings by:Jay Chou- I really like how this song sounds, plus i love Jay Chou's voice **

**POP STAR by:Ken Hirai- This song is so cute!  
**

**Stay Gold by:Utada Hikaru- A really mellow, i usually don't like many of Utada's songs but I love this one**

**Papa Mama Nozumare Baby by:Miyavi - i really like the meaning of this song, and i love the fact that you can feel the meaning when you hear( even if you don't understand Japanese)  
**

**So please read my other story and REVIEW BOTH PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

UM...It's been a while...well, This story ended up going in a different direction than i first planned.

I will most likely continue writing this story...i really might just rewrite the whole thing. but i most definatley will not abandon this fic.

that's all i wanted to say.

LOVE YA LOTS!

STELLENA10102


End file.
